


Holy Smokes I’m Lucky

by blurryxvessel



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Michael is upset and Brady comes to his rescue





	Holy Smokes I’m Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever In Real Life fanfic so I hope you like it

Brady comes back from running errands to find all of the guys hanging in the living room watching tv. Well, everyone except Michael. “Hey guys.” He greets them enthusiastically, placing his stuff down. “Hey Brady!” They all chime in in unison. He notices almost immediately that Michael is not there. “Guys?” He questions. They all turn around to look at him. “Where’s Michael?” “Oh, he’s in his room. He said he was tried, so he went to go lay down for a while.” Drew answers quickly. Brady shakes his head and sighs. “What’s wrong?” Chance asks. “Nothing, nothing.” Brady replies. The boys turn back around and continue watching their show, while Brady makes a beeline for Michael’s room. He stands outside the door for a second, hearing faint sobs muffled by blankets. Upon entering Michael’s room, he sits on the edge of the bed carefully. “Michael?” A few more sniffles. “Are you okay?” Michael shakes his head slowly and pokes his head out of his blanket cocoon to see Brady. He slips his arms out and makes grabby hands at him. “Do you want me to lay with you?” Brady asks. Michael nods and unravels his blanket nest, making it more suitable for cuddling. Brady crawls next to him and lays down. He holds Michael close, kissing his tear stained cheek, while rubbing his back soothingly. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Brady asks Michael shakes his head no as another sob escapes him. “Shh shh. You’re gonna be okay. It’s okay.” Brady says softly. Michael melts in his arms. “Just close your eyes and rest. Okay?” Brady suggests. Michael nods, yawning quietly. “I love you.” Brady whispers. It’s the last thing Michael hears before he drifts off.

* * *

 

Michael awakes to the sound of soft snoring in his ear, and he realizes Brady fell asleep with him. He smiles at that. He slowly peels himself from his bed, making sure not to wake Brady. He walks over to the other side of his bed, planting a kiss on Brady’s cheek while simultaneously tucking him in. “I love you too.” He whispers.


End file.
